starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghost
I've found a scan that lists the ghost abilities in SC: Ghost. However, because it implies that they've always had them, it may be wise to place psionic abilities as a heading in itself rather than simply exclude it to the SC: Ghost section. It wasn't until after Kerrigan "escaped" that Ghosts got a psionic upgrade. The old method, the neuro-adjuster, simultaneously weakened their powers and controlled their memories. Now they're just mind-wiped, which means they (presumably) cannot be disloyal and so are allowed full use of their powers. "Good" Ghosts from before (eg amoral Ghosts who follow orders) may have had access to the StarCraft: Ghost powers, but they were few and far between. This is covered in StarCraft: Hybrid and part of StarCraft: Uprising. PsiSeveredHead 02:14, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Cy-blade It's called a cy-blade, despite the image name. PsiSeveredHead 22:35, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Forgotten Something You forgot to put up the build requirements for the Terran units in Starcraft 2. (76.247.222.101 03:37, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) You also forgot their weaknesses you know. (76.247.222.101 00:47, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) Wiki articles are written by multiple users. Someone who knows StarCraft tactics really well should handle the writing of weaknesses section. PsiSeveredHead 01:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) quotation the line is actually "you called down the thunder, now reap the whirlwind". it's from the movie the rock.Capt jim 14:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It's already known.[[User:Worker of Doom|SCV's report]] 15:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Zerg Connection Is it worth mentioning? In Liberty's crusade it's mentioned that the zerg (to a very limited extent) can sense ghosts psychic signature, thus the whole principle behind psi emitters and psi disrupters. Shouldn't something be put in about that? 24.119.217.230 17:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) It's probably already mentioned in the Psi Emitter/Disruptor articles and the zerg article itself. As for Ghosts, because of the ammount of info avaliable, the Ghost article itself is reserved for their game functions. All lore info is in the Ghost Program article. Such info should be there.--Hawki 22:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Energy Radar removed? I seem to remember reading that Energy Radar was removed. The source escapes me, though. It might have been a blue post. capefeather 00:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I read that somewhere too, but it wasn't a blue post. (Otherwise, I would have posted the link.) Kimera 757 (talk) 01:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Seems a confirmation here: http://www.sclegacy.com/content/blizzcon-08-12/blizzcon-2008---terran-units-111/ Kimera 757 (talk) 01:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Spectres/Ghosts Just adding a reminder here, in regards to listing ghosts that appear as spectres. Something to remember is that not all spectres are necessarily former ghosts, since spectres can be created from the ground-up through the psi indoctrinator and Tosh's training of Raiders to be spectres in WoL. For example, I'd wager that Talen Holt is actually a former ghost, but since he could have skipped that stage and simply been made a spectre from the outset, he can't be listed here with certainty.--Hawki 13:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :All of the spectres who are named in, well, Spectres were former ghosts. (This was explicitly stated in the novel. Admittedly, only a few were named.) It's true that later spectres (eg Spectre No 5, who may have come about later) aren't necessarily ghosts. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC)